The Goddess' Boredom
by qwaszxedc9
Summary: The one and only Kanzeon Bosatsu got bored, really bored, and decided to transport our lovable Sanzo party to the world of One Piece! To return, they have to gather back together. But that might be difficult when one lands in a marine base, two land on separate pirate ships, and one becomes a slave!
1. Prologue

**********Yo! Qwaszxedc9 here! XD**

**THANK YOU FOR CLICKING THE LINK TO THIS PAGE!**

**This is my second ever fanfiction... I fully appreciate every and any attempt at reading this!**

**Do feel free to criticize! I do need the comments!**

**I do not own anything here other than the storyline I created...**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

**Prologue**

Gazing into the lotus pond, an image of four men riding on a metal vehicle was clearly reflected. The goddess smirked. There was a blackish-brown haired man, smiling gleefully as the two men behind bickered, only to be threatened to shut up by the blonde one with a gun to their heads. She raised her hand slowly and graced it over the pond.

The four men vanished, leaving the vehicle behind. The image faltered and another four images replaced it. She smirked.

The first image showed the blackish-brown haired - Hakkai, crashing into a brightly lit, colourful building. The interior had a long hallway, one side showing that it was a backstage, all bright and colourful, while the other side, on the contrary, had large cages with many collared people locked in, with chains and locks to keep them there. The area was dim, mucky and heavy with tension. They looked up and gasped in surprise, sympathy and a few with amusement. The well-dressed, ridiculous clown-like men outside the cage also gasped. The leader, in a blue dress-like attire, was smirking as he signaled for the clown-like men to surround the currently unconscious man.

Simmering out, the second image of the brown-haired - Goku, appeared. The boy shot towards a whale-like ship, smashing onto the heads of a few men, sending all of them crashing into the deck, drawing shocked and bewildered looks from the surrounding people. Curious men had surrounded the boy and those under him until a booming voice of a gigantic man shooed them away. A blonde man flew down from the top of the ship with his blue, flaming wings and landed beside the boy, examining him. He reached forward to scoop the boy up and headed towards a medical room, curious men following behind.

The third image of the red-haired - Gojyo, faded into sight, playing the scene of him landing headfirst into a huge field scattered with a couple dozen people clad in sleeveless white shirts and navy blue pants with blue scarves tied over their collars. At the center of the island there was a scaffold, and around it was a small town with trees around the area. The front of the scaffold had a huge, golden bell which vibrated slightly upon his arrival. At the back of the island, standing large, tall and proud, was a pyramid, castle-like building with the character 'Marines' painted in bold on the wall. Many men in the field had stopped to stare at the intruder before another person, with a flapping white coat with the words 'justice' calligraphed into the back, ordered them to surround the unconscious red-headed intruder.

Pond rippling, the last image floated to the surface, picturing the golden-haired, scowling even when unconscious, Genjo Sanzo slamming into the grass lawn of a deck of a ship. The ship had a large sunflower-shaped lion at its bow and was very colourfully painted. A Jolly Roger fluttered right at the tip of the ship. The occupants of the ship all tensed at the intruder. A boy hopped off the railing, landing beside the intruder, poking him with his finger. A small, fluffy creature tip-toed forward timidly and reached his trembling hands forward to his wrist, eyes widening as he shouted for the others to bring him to the infirmary. Two of the others had stepped forward to carry the now unconscious man to the medical bed.

The pond ripples, showing the four images again.

The goddess smirks again.

"Ano... Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama, you shouldn't make their journey any tougher for them..." Jiroushin said, sweatdropping.

"Don't worry, I made sure they know to find each other to get home." The Goddess mused.

"That's not the point... You just gave them more trouble... I bet they're cursing you right now." he mumbled, still sweatdropping.

"Besides, its much more interesting this way... I even added a little _surprise_ to their weapons..." her lips curled up, head resting on her arms as she continued staring at the pond.

"Heaven is just too boring.." she added, amusement caressing her face.

"That's not the point..." he sighed, slight annoyance daring to grace his facial features for but a moment. He was ignored, however.

"This should be entertaining."

* * *

**Reviews are like cookies.**

**They taste good,**

**feel good,**

**make you addicted to them**

**and encourage you to work faster.**


	2. Slavery

**********Yo! Qwaszxedc9 here! XD**

**Thanks to all who read this! I'm really grateful! Really there's just not enough One Piece X Saiyuki... Actually, only one one-shot! :( But it's ok! Thanks again!**

**Please R&R! I don't own the series itself! Just the work done here!**

**Feel free to criticize! XD**

* * *

Hakkai blinked.

_My, that Goddess sure likes her fun._

He lifted his head and examined the surroundings. It was filthy. There was men, women, children of all ages. They had solemn, hopeless faces with chains surrounding their neck, feet, arms. Wounds and scars on random, visible places on the skin. Grime, dirt, oil, sweat coated over their faces and bodies in thick layers. There were thick metal bars in front of him, forming a cage, with him inside. The other people there sat on crates with numbers printed behind them. He turned around. A number '7' was printed clearly in bold. Those people sat there dejected with obvious amounts of self-pity radiating from them. Chains and collars were decorating their frail and malnutritioned bodies.

_Chains? Collar?_

He tried to move his arms and realized he too had a set of handcuffs. His fingers were raised to his neck as he smoothened his fingers down the rough edges of the heavy collars that intruded upon his neck. They continued feeling the collar and chains before gripping a tiny circle of the chain and flattening it. The metal easily cracked.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he once again looked up to scan his surroundings.

_Where am I? _

"You shouldn't laugh. Do you know where you are?" A woman dressed in skimpy dancer clothes asked softly, voice cracking from a desperate need of water. Hakkai shook his head, a polite smile now plastered across his face.

"We are in the Slave Auction House, to be sold as slaves?" That statement came out with the tone of a question, as if it were obvious. Her cheeks were slightly sunken, skin pale. She tilted her head back and relaxed her muscles, wincing a little at the wounds. Her blue eyes were hollow.

Hakkai stared for a second before nodding, thanking her. She nodded once as well, giving him a sorrowful welcome.

His hands started to skim through his whole body, paying extra attention to his earcuffs. All his belongings were there and accounted for, although a little wrinkled. His fingers rubbed his earcuffs harshly before relaxing them and placing his arms on his lap. A tiny cackle escaped as he reached into his clothes, picking out a long thin needle - a lock pick. Another cackle escaped his devious, barely visible expression as he got to work on his handcuffs.

A sudden, piercing shriek came from down the corridor. His eyes flicked toward the source as he spotted the cause - a little boy. Bruises decorated his face and his arms were held apart, each arm restrained by one stupid-looking, purple or pink suited guard. The two guards held him down while another tried to collar him. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, stinging his wounds with the salty fluid. He tried to yank his arms off, to no avail.

A guy in a blue dress-like attire, with purple, star-shaped sunglasses was also there. He reached out and gripped the boy's neck before kneeing him in the stomach. The guard at the side reminded him to "not damage the goods visibly".

_How disgusting._

Hakkai smiled menacingly as the person continued to step on the boy mercilessly. He stood up, and strolled towards the thick metal bars directly in front. The other slaves gasped and cautiously watched him. The boy's panting and yelling could still be heard over the sounds of stomping.

As he moved forward, the lock pick finished its work and all the chains fell off, save for the collar which was still rudely stuck on his neck. Both hands reached forward, each grabbing one metal bar, and twisted sharply, the metal bars ripped of their joints like paper. He tossed the bars to the side to create enough walking space between the bars of the cage. They hit the ground with clanking sounds as he lightly strolled out. Every single life form in the cage and out of it froze, all watching him. Some with awe, some with amusement, others with shock or fear. The person had stopped kicking the restrained boy in favour of turning around to face him and stare haughtily. The proud, amused look disappeared when he realised the lack of chains to bind him.

"My, would you gentlemen be so kind as to release him?" Hakkai asked slowly, words layered in layers and layers of artificial gentleness and politeness with just a hidden tint of malevolence. A condescending smile was plastered with clear, fake courtesy across his face. His entire body was already out of the cage and strolling toward the little boys and his captors.

"Oi, slave. Get back into the cage or you will get it." One of the guards restraining the boy ordered, voice trembling barely noticeable.

"Also, would you gentlemen be kind enough to remove this collar? It is most uncomfortable." Hakkai continued, ignoring the order from the guard. He halted a distance away from the boy when a group of guards formed a circle around him with a variety of different weapons pointed _dangerously_ at him. The supposed leader stood directly in front of him.

"That collar is designed to explode if you disobey your masters, currently us. So it would be wise to be an obedient little slave and go back into your cage." That leader ordered mockingly, obviously utterly convinced to be the superior one.

"Ahahaha... What a dangerous collar." Hakkai laughed in a sing-song voice. His lips curled up further changing from a polite smile to a vicious smirk. a round glowing ball was formed in his hand and expanded rapidly, creating a sizable shockwave. He dashed forward as the men surrounding him were blown backward, completely unconscious as they slammed into the walls and floor from that light blast. The shockwave in that compact space caused the building to tremble, all in a matter of seconds.

He reappeared beside the boy, right hand suddenly twisted tightly around the blue-dress man's neck while his other hand sank into the soft flesh of the same guy's wrist, forcing him to release the boy's neck.

"D-disco-san!" The two guards restraining the boy immediately let go and drew their weapons.

"Why you filthy slave! Hands off me this instant!" That disgusting man, Disco, yelled, also utterly convinced to be superior even in that situation. The two gurads had their weapons at the ready, directly pointed at Hakkai's face.

"I would be most grateful if you would release this young boy and hand over the keys to this dangerous collar." Hakkai continued in his fluttery, sing-song voice. His fingers tightened around his neck enough to make the man wince so as to emphasize his point.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

The collar started beeping. Hakkai's left hand left its position in front of the boy and was placed lightly onto his collar. His eyebrow rose.

"Heheheh, that collar is going to explode. You will die! Heh... Release me now and I just might turn it off." Disco chuckled, slightly wheezing but convinced of his victory. Hakkai smirked.

"Then we will both die." His smile widened with sinister intent and he stared down at him, ruthless and mocking. Disco's eyes widened as he flailed his arms wildly.

"Y-you filthy s-slave! H-how dare you even attempt to harm me?" He screamed, voice trembling wildly as he broke out in cold sweat. The guards beside them shakily backed off. Even the little boy backed away slowly, tearing up. The surrounding slaves were whispering and gasping, watching in awe and surprise but mostly fear.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The beeping was speeding up. Hakkai still had his fingers gripping onto the man's frail neck. The fingers tightened slightly more. Disco started clawing frantically at the restraining hand with his nails, leaving tiny red streaks along the wrist. He grew paler as the beeping sped up. His right hand shot into his pocket and he pulled out a key.

Too late.

Beeeeeeeeep...

The beeping flat-lined. The collar exploded, directly into the neck, and and caused Hakkai to release Disco as he was knocked several feet away, slamming into the ground. There was smoke and heat as Hakkai froze on the spot, shaking slightly. His neck felt as if red-hot, liquid metal was dripping down his skin together with his blood. Blood trickled out down the sides of his still slightly smiling lips. He had expected the explosion to be painful and was prepared, but this was a little over his expectations. The neck is a far more vulnerable part than most of the body. His breathing grew ragged as his knees hit the ground. That blasted collar was still around his neck, scraping and tearing the throbbing flesh and skin. The surroundings were blurring and his sight was fading. His mind grew fuzzy and he collapsed, face down.

The last thing he heard was feet cautiously stepping towards him, then his arm being lifted slightly.

_What a mess._

He blacked out.

* * *

**Reviews are like cookies.**

**They taste good,**

**feel good,**

**make you addicted to them**

**and encourage you to work faster.**


End file.
